The Reserve One
by The Divine Writer
Summary: Our World may not revolve the way we want it to but if we want to make it work, then maybe all we need is a change of pace. Though sometimes, those changes we want may come at the cost of something else with equal value. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto Harem. AU 2 Years Post-War Naruto. Naruto/Aries/( x ). Switched to challenge story.
1. Chapter 1

_...It wasn't supposed to be like this…_

 _._

Garbed in a pair of orange pants, a pair of blue sandals, and a black uniform jacket accessorized with buttons on the waist and fold up sleeves with orange zippers worn over said pants and sandals, a gravity defying spiky blond haired male figure made his way across the forest hopping from branch to branch as fast and, carefully, and as stealthily as he could.

 _Things weren't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to be on the run._

A few couple of miles away, a platoon of soldiers were hot on his trail.

 _How did things get to this?_

 _How did any of this happen?_

The blonde haired figure came across a clearing, before spring on the branch he was on and landing on said clearing with a soft thud, and then removing the large scroll hanging firm on his back and placing it on the ground.

 _Why_ _did it happen?_

He sat down, opened the scroll, and then began reading the words imprinted on it.

 _Oh, I'll tell you why…_

His blue eyes speedily scanned what they could.

 _Because the world is still the same that's why._

He brought out the items needed and placed it on the ground and around him.

 _I thought that after the war, this world achieve a state of peace that would last for decades. I thought that after the war, people would come to understand each other but as it turns out, I. Was._ _WRONG_ _._

 _I was wrong and Sasuke?_

 _Well…_

 _Sasuke was right._

He set up the items as instructed and picked up a paintbrush, painted a few characters around the ground and in a perfect radius, before with the use his unbandaged hand, he rushed through a number of complex handsigns, and the dome barrier that erupted all around him once he was done weaving said hand sign was the result of these actions.

 _It was a shame that it I realised this 3 years after I lost my arm in that fight with him to prove him otherwise._

 _The fight that also lost him his left arm…_

The platoon chasing him saw the light. "There! 7 o'clock! Do _not_ lose sight of him!" Instantly, they changed directions and resumed their chase.

 _With the help of her grandfather's cells, Tsunade managed to create an artificial arm for me, which when surgically attached to my stump and eventually became a part of my body after my cells and Chakra did their work, managed to do just fine for me but I was unable to use two hands to perform hand seals for a while and I grew used to it because I saw the tactical advantage, even after my coils attached itself to the coils on Hashirama's regenerated arm._

 _Sasuke didn't get that luxury._

The figures body was starting to glow, until suddenly in a flash of light, it was consumed by a golden cloak, one very familiar to those who've seen it in action.

 _He had to get some sort of punishment for abandoning the leaf for one of their worst traitors._

 _He accepted it._

 _He took the loss of his arm as a symbol of his failure, as a reminder of why he should avoid doing stupid things._

 _Things calmed down a bit after he was locked up, until suddenly, someone brought up a point._

"There he is, he's surrounded by some sort of barrier!"

"This has gone on long enough. Take down the barrier and restrain him! War Hero or not!"

' _Why does he get to keep all the bijuu to himself' they said. 'Why should Konoha keep all that power' they said…_

 _Even after I came up with a reason as to why the bijuu's should reside with me until further notice, they still refused the offer of truce. Their compromise involved in either me releasing the beasts from their prison, or me staying_ in _a secure prison with a number of seals restricting my access to Chakra._

 _Blood Prison was where they decided._

 _I refused, and now I was on the run, because I didn't want to prove their worries right in attacking them with my Chakra._

 _I was on the run, and with a number of scrolls I received from a dying old Uzumaki, as well as a few personal scrolls and a compact version of the Scroll of Seals, I fled to a location that would give me the space I needed in order for me to work on the Transdimensional Space-Time Seal known only to two people._

"Commander none of our attacks are working! Infact… I think it's only making it stronger!"

"Damn it!" The leader of the chasing platoon growled, easily realising that his comrade was right. "Uzumaki Naruto! Take down this barrier and surrender peacefully!"

Naruto growled.

"It'll be a long day in hell before I let the Bijuu's becomes anyone's weapon again."

He slapped his two hands together, and ran through handsigns faster than many could track.

" **Fūin** **Uzumaki Ōgi…**

 _I was one of them._

 _I couldn't stay in this place anymore, in the Elemental Nations, because for the rest of my life I'd be hunted down for the greed of a shinobi, so I decided to leave._

 _This was the only way I knew how._

"Stop! Don't let him finish what he's doing!"

"Sit, we managed to break through the barrier..."

"Everyone, force your attacks through that crack!"

Naruto's hands slapped together in a final hand seal.

" **Konran Seichuu!** "

 _*...Ba-dump...*_

Naruto blinked.

He unclasped his hands and looked around, at the thought that nothing had happened until he noted a few things.

 _My promises unkept._

...Everyone and everything stopped moving or was moving _very_ slowly...

 _My dreams unreached._

...Everything was suddenly grey. He was the only one, the only _thing_ with colour…

 _I never got to go on that date with Sakura._

…and standing there right in front of him, bursting with unfamiliar energy was a portal, a rip in space-time, and on the other end was a black soulless void.

 _With an ability and secrets known only to me and a recently deceased member of my clan, and chakra from myself and the nine-bijuu, I tore open a portal in space-time that was sure to send me and us away from all of this…_

 _That was sure to send us to freedom._

 _Unfortunately, because the portal was shrinking at an alarming rate, I couldn't stand by and admire its beauty._

' _ **Oi brat, if I were you, I'd hurry up and leave before our door way closes in on us.**_ _'_

Naruto frowned, and in a split second, he gathered all that was scattered before him and appeared in the portal with his scroll fastened and his stance firm.

 _I wish things didn't have to be like this but unfortunately, this is good by.e_

Still clad in his SPSM cloak, he walked towards the portal and placed his left hand in front of it, before it was suddenly sucked in followed by the rest of his body.

Naruto didn't have the time to scream.

 _To those who're still my friends in the Elemental Nations, I hope you all live a nice life without me to hold you back._

The portal closed shut as the rip was sewn together, before time resumed and everything turned back to normal.

The barrier holding the platoon back disappeared.

 _I don't know what's out there but if there's anything I do know, it's the fact that there's nothing keeping me here with you guys._

 _So as a final farewell ya' know, I'll say this with a big smile on my face…_

"Damn it! He got away."

 _NOTHING is going to hold Naruto Uzumaki's freedom..._

"We better head back to the Gokage and report what happened."

 _ **Believe it**_ _!_

And as the platoon vanished, a cloaked figure appeared and stood where Naruto Uzumaki took his last steps.

"A Portal huh."

A pair of glowing red eyes with a familiar trio set of tomoe in each eye was seen.

 _A fully matured Sharingan._

"Uzumaki Naruto, don't think that this is the end of your story."

And after a few moments of lingering, the figure disappeared, leaving no trace that he was ever there to begin with.

With the events that transpired, what is the fate of the elemental nations?

Where did Naruto end up?

 _Only time will tell._

* * *

End.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Okay, the prologue is out and Chapter One is on its way to being completed, but this doesn't mean that I'm abandoning any of my stories. I'm just busy working on many different stories at the same time, that's why it's taking so long to update and with many new ideas to catalog... well, that's _my_ story.

 _In any case..._

This version of Naruto has all the techniques and abilities Cannon Naruto had by The Last, the only difference is that this version of Naruto is a year older than that one and their circumstances are different, so while he does have all the techniques and abilities as The Last!Naruto, he has a few extra that's there as a result of his current circumstance. This is an AU verse following the War.

 **Quick Note I:** Naruto still has access to the healing powers granted to him by the sage. I just didn't want him to use said healing powers to heal his right hand because then he won't get the Chakra boost Hashirama's hand would grant him.

 **Quick Note II:** Naruto still has access to the Chakra of the tailed beasts, as you see here, as it's what he needed along with his sage powers to open the portal as said technique requires a shit load of Chakra to activate. The beasts stayed within him even after they regenerated because they didn't want to be used like tools and Naruto was the only one they trust with their power.

 **Quick Note III:** Because the Beasts are made up of Chakra and are basically 'spirits' in every sense of the word, they'll be residing in the Spirit World once they arrive on Earthland but Kurama won't be doing that because he likes his space and he's kinda grown fond of Naruto. Gyuki, like Kurama, can split into Yin-Yang forms so while he's still inside Bee, he can be inside Naruto as well. When Bee dies, his Yang form would eventually rejoin with his Yin form in Earthland.

 _With that said..._

I hope you guys like this chapter. The official Chapter One will be out as soon as I finish it. I have a plan for this story so don't worry about it being abandoned.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

 **P.S:** Please remember to review for the more positive reviews I get determines how much faster I get to write the story. Flamers will be reported.

 **Fūin** **Uzumaki** **Ōgi:** **Konran Seichuu** = **Secret** **Uzumaki Sealing Arts: Chaos Control -** A Technique that allows its user to actively control Randomized Chaos Theory to achieve great effects. It requires a huge amount of Chakra to activate for the technique to last for a bit. If you don't have the right amount of Chakra, you'll die when activating the technique. It is a forbidden art.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. With my mind swimming with so many ideas, it's hard to focus on one story at a time but good news guys, it's here! Therefore I say...

 _Without further ado_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tale.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: A New Friend**_

* * *

 _(Fiore…)_

"Mirajane-san…"

"Hmm?"

"The guy sitting by himself all the time, who's that?"

Within the main hall of one of Fiore's most busy Guild, Fairy Tail, a barmaid and one of the top 10 females for the weekly sorcerer, blinked as she heard her Guild's newest recruit - the fabulously gorgeous and voluptuous blonde teen Lucy Heartfilia (last name unknown to the rest of her guildmates) ask that question - before she turned around to look at who said new recruit was pointing at, cutely frowning.

"I've only been here for a few days and I noticed that people tend to either avoid him, or he keep to himself. What's up with that?"

"You mean Naruto-kun?"

Lucy blinked.

"Naruto-kun? Is that his name?"

"Mhm."

Mira got back to doing her work by the bar, cleaning the dishes, smiling and humming to herself.

"He keeps to himself a lot because it's what he prefers." She stated. "In fact before you, Naruto-kun was the newest member of the guild, but because he doesn't officially have any sort of magic, some people tend to scurry away from him and not invite him to missions because of how much of a vulnerable asset he would be. They would not want to be the one responsible for him not being able to make it back to the guild. Even till now, I still hear people commenting on how it must've been out of pity that Master Makarov accepted him."

Lucy frowned, as she stared at her fellow blonde who was reading a book, at the moment.

"And he just lets them walk over him like that?"

Mira frowned sadly, as she turned to stare at Naruto. "I don't think he'll be able to fully defend himself if he were to be involved in a fist fight, and he knows that." She stated. "I mean even though he does have some form of magic, it's ability to perform is so little… that to some people, it's not even considered to be magic in the first place... that it's a benefactor to him much more than to anyone else."

"What is?" asked Lucy, filing away the stated bullying within the more reachable parts of her mind vault. "His magic I mean."

A rather short figure stepped up beside the pretty blonde, hopped on one of the few bar stools available, and turned around to face the white-haired barmaid.

"Since you're so interested," It - the figure - said, as it settled down. "Why not ask him yourself?"

"Master Makarov." greeted Mirajane, with a sweet smile. "Good afternoon."

Makarov nodded. "And to you too Mira." He returned, before turning to the contemplating Lucy. "As for young Naruto, well, he keeps to himself most times so it's difficult to pinpoint what type of magic he uses." Makarov turned to the only other blonde in the bar. "But at this age he could use a couple of friends or two. And though quite the number of people have tried to fulfil that role, he pushed them all away. Maybe you might be lucky?"

"Yeah, maybe…"

Lucy wore a thoughtful frown.

Mira made a comment.

"Well, we won't know until we try, now will we?"

She looked up at the smiling Mirajane, before smiling herself.

"Yup! After all, us blondes have to stick together right?"

The blonde female got up from her seat, waved at the guild master and the guilds barmaid, and then left to meet the rather cute blonde who was the only other blonde she'd seen in this guild. Mira and Makarov looked after her as she left.

"Do you think he'll let her in?"

"We can only hope Mira-chan."

Makarov turned around to face the bar, sighing.

"We can only hope."

. . .

"Master, aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?"

And at the sudden realization that he was late to the Guild Master's Meeting, Makarov was out of his Guild faster than many could blink.

"Crap!"

Mira just continued her work, with a smile on her face.

xxxxxxx

"So… no luck huh?"

" **Repairing damaged Chakra coils isn't something I can do as quickly as you want Naruto, this thing takes time.** "

Meanwhile, for one Naruto Uzumaki, five years had passed since his arrival to this strange new world. Were he any other person, they'd be lost and confused but coincidentally, he'd landed where a battle with two ridiculously attractive females were taking place. He wanted to stop the battle. He wanted to try and counsel a bit of peace between them however the moment he was about to make a move, he realized one thing…

 _His Chakra wasn't working properly._

"You've had five years. Why is it so difficult for you to fix?"

Yin-Kurama frowned, at Naruto's tone.

" **Watch it brat. You're lucky I know enough about your biology to help you with this.** I **f you were someone else, this possibly wouldn't ever be fixed.** " The Fox stated. " **And besides, I already told you why it's taking me so much time to repair those coils.** "

"I know, I'm sorry but it's just that…

Naruto frowned, crossing his hands over his chest.

"I miss using my Chakra. I mean sure I can mould enough for tree and water walking, a normal Rasengan, and about 8 or so Shadow Clones, but that's just it, it's not just the same."

The blonde sighed.

"I'll turn to stone if I use sage mode because the nature chakra won't flow correctly so that's out of the picture which means that my Frog Kata is useless _which means_ , that I've got to master a whole new method of fighting that goes with my current style and well… you know what about the rest."

To put it simply, it was _frustrating_.

His Chakra wasn't working and his movements were a bit off, so knowing he'd be the one to be the vulnerable one, he hid in the shadows and tried to get his movements back in order while watching the two fight and for the second time that day, he was surprised, a) because he couldn't feel _any_ sort of Chakra from the two women despite the fact that they were both capable of doing the same amazing things and b) the fact that they did things new and a in awe to him. Luckily for him, before the other woman could loot and further harm the already dying woman who obviously bit of more than she could chew, his movements were restored and the first thing he did was summoning what little chakra he could and called out Shadow Clones to assist him restrain the other woman while he took care of the dying one and gave her a proper burial.

He thanked his negative emotion sensing for that.

Luckily for him, while his Chakra wasn't working properly, some of his more natural gifts were like his Enhanced Senses, Perception, and of course, his negative emotion sensing, all of which helped him out from a tight spot over the years. Unfortunately, however, it seemed that while he was managing to get by and adapt with what he had, the same could not be said for his tenant, whose own consequence was being half baked.

After finally getting reunited with his other half, he was separated from it three years later…

 _Safe to say that he felt bad for the fox._

" **Yeah, but don't forget that you have Minato's jutsu which you improved,** " Yin-Kurama pointed out. " **And there's of course your knowledge in seals, the few new jutsu's you managed to create, and finally, the various types of 'magic-styles' you have access to. If anything, I say you're doing fine as it is.** "

And yet, despite the fact that he was losing half of himself, Kurama still helped him adapt to this new world quicker than he was able to do on his own, and help him adapt to his situation by helping him learn and create some tools that would help him survive over the years. Sealing Justus, The Hiraishin Jutsu, and his very limited Telekinesis were just a few to attest to the cooperation of Yin-Kurama, but even he knew that in the future, his luck would run out without the one tool he needed in his arsenal to help him out, his _Chakra_ unfortunately, Kurama still doesn't exactly know what caused the damage (even till now, years after it was done) one of the issues they were currently having, wherein the other issue is trying to find out why the fox was only half of what he was used to, and where the other half was...

 _At least he got the less irritating half._

"Maybe,"

Naruto scratched his head.

"But even I know that there'll be a time when I'll run out of luck and last time I checked, they're a lot of _very_ powerful guys here with magic styles and experience way more powerful than mine, so I'll need full access to my chakra to help me out if any of those guys decide to attack because even with what I have, I know I'm not strong enough."

" **And you're standing here… why?** "

Yin-Kurama quirked an eyebrow at Naruto.

" **If you want me to be done with fixing in record time, I'm going to need to focus, therefore the last thing I need right now is your pointless babbling to distract me.** "

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Fine."

Okay, maybe he didn't get the more irritating one but this one was still irritating in its own way, but at least unlike the other half, this one was more helpful.

" **Oh, and Naruto?**

"What?"

" **Be careful, and try to cut back on the techniques that require large amounts of Chakra because they're putting more strain on the coils I'm trying to fix which means that it'll even take more time for me to fix it.** "

And with that, Naruto was violently shoved out of his own mindscape, leaving Yin-Kurama beside himself in his thoughts.

" **Hmm… I wonder what** _ **that**_ **was...** "

Either way, he was glad he had the time to himself so that he could concentrate on fixing his host's chakra coils.

" **Meh, I'll tell Naruto about it later.** "

 _Time to get back to work._

 _(…)_

Naruto blinked, and suddenly he was out of his mindscape and back to the real world.

' _Stupid Fox.'_

Years of working together didn't change the fact that Yin-Kurama was still a pain in the ass.

' _ **I'm still here.**_ _'_

' _I know.'_

 _Sometimes…_

Naruto shook his head, blocked their connection, and tried to remember what he was doing before Kurama's interruption, until he noticed the book in his hands.

' _Oh...'_

He was in the middle of trying to understand runes and how they worked, because after he finished 'interrogating' the woman he caught trying to kill an already dead woman, the first thing he did was learning how to read and write the characters of Earthlands alphabet fluently, after he found a place to settle down and call home and after that, because he couldn't use Chakra in its traditional sense anymore, once he invested part of his life with 'Magic', the second thing he did was understand every aspect of Letter Magic including how it worked, and how to use it, and after he was done with Solid Script and Writing Magic, Rune Magic was what he focused on, because to him, from what he found out so far, it seemed that Runes was like a very much more simple (yet complex) version of seals. So after putting on the mask he had constructed perfectly three years ago, he got back to his book and turned the page he was done with, because he was planning on finishing this volume of the Rune series today...

 _The Ancient Runes._

Without the use of his limited supply of Shadow Clones _._

"Um…"

Though at the voice, he paused, wore an annoyed look on his face, and looked up from his book to see the startled face of the Guild's newest recruit.

' _Lucy right?'_

And he glanced to his side to see the pouting face of Natsu standing slouched, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Aww, fun's over. Come on Happy, let's go see if they're any interesting missions."

"Aye!"

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Sorry about Natsu. I asked him here to help me snap you out of whatever world you were in."

He wasn't even going to ask what Natsu did to him when he was spaced out, having been on the receiving end of Natsu's pranks a few times… pranking didn't excite him like it used to anymore and he knew why.

"And now that I'm out and back to the 'real world'...

The blonde male flipped the page he finished reading.

"What do you want? Because if it's an autograph you want then I'm not the person you're looking for. Why not go bother other more famous people like Gary or Mira? Or even the beast that calls herself Erza pretty lady?"

Lucy blushed.

' _He said I'm pretty!'_ She shook her head. _'Duh, why am I so flustered? I already knew that.'_

The guild had gotten loud again and he picked up some irritating whispers.

Ignoring Lucy's blush, Naruto shut his book, got up from his sit, and shoved his hands in his pants pockets as he started to walk away from his table.

"Hey, wait!"

She followed after him before walking side by side with him.

"Oi, slow down a bit, will you?"

"You're still following me?"

"Yeah! I just want to talk."

Naruto stopped, before turning to face a panting Lucy who was catching her breath.

"Alright then, _talk_."

"So cold..."

Naruto was about to turn around.

"W-wait!"

His movements stopped, and at this, Lucy took a deep breath.

"Hi! I'm Lucy, and I couldn't help but notice that gold key sticking out of your jacket pocket." She paused, as Naruto took a moment to look at said key she was referring to, the one sticking out of his black uniform jacket inner pocket. "You're a Celestial Spirit Mage, aren't you? And that key is for one of the 12 zodiacs, isn't it? Aries?"

"So? What of it?"

"Oh wow! I didn't think I'd see another one so soon! I hear they're super rare!"

"Another one?"

Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, see? I have three, Aquarius, Cancer, and Taurus! They're all really strong."

Naruto did see, for the keys shown to him by Lucy were indeed that of the Bull, that of the Crab, and of course, that of the Water Bearer because it had their insignias - which he knew thanks to Aries - printed on them and he could indeed feel a rather familiar type of magic rolling out of said keys, but still…

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Let's go on a mission together."

Naruto's eyebrow quirked, in slight surprise.

"It'll be my first time working with another Celestial Spirit Mage."

Lucy brought out a piece of paper, holding it up to her fellow blonde's face as she did.

"Look! I even have a mission selected! Neat huh?!"

"Daybreak?"

"Yeah, apparently, they're paying us a lot just to destroy a book."

She grabbed it before anyone could reap the rewards of this request. It was the perfect mission for her. Plus, with the reward money, even if she'd to split it with her mission partner, she could pay her rent for the next month and buy some food!

"So, what do you think?"

Naruto frowned.

"Even after Mira told you those things about me, you still want us to go on a mission together?"

"Yup." Lucy chirped, before pausing. "Wait, how did you know me and Mira were talking about you when you were not even close to us?"

Naruto turned around, resuming his trek.

"I have really good hearing."

And as Lucy followed after him, she wondered if that was part of his magic, or maybe more of a natural skill… either way, at least with Naruto, someone she had a few things in common with, she could get a quiet and non-aftermath destruction mission.

 _She hoped._

xxxxxxx

"We are! How're you doin' Aries' owner?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Fine, with all things considered."

Shortly after he and Lucy left the Guild with he leading the way - since Lucy was still somewhat new to this place - they arrived at the mission point where they came face to face with the wealthy philanthropist and his wife, who let them into their mansion and once they got comfortable, explained to them that they were the ones who - the husband though much more than the wife - sent the mission and of course explained why it was sent.

He and Lucy understood, and Lucy? Well she accepted the mission even more when it was revealed that the mission price was 10 times more than what the mission request presented, as shown by her eagerness in dragging him out of the mansion and to where their mission was supposed to take place: Everlue's Mansion. It was where he now stood as he was talking to one of the 12 Zodiac Spirits: Scorpio.

Lucy excused herself a while ago.

"Yeah."

"So how are things with your new guests?" Naruto asked, ignoring the Spirit's erratic behavior, having dealt with the much more erratic pair of Gai and Lee. "Hope they're not giving too much trouble."

The new guests he was talking about of course were the rest of the tailed beast who, for some reason, now resided in the Spirit World and were living to their hearts content. As for the Spirit standing in front of him, while he was indeed summoned, he didn't have any contract on grounds which means he was a free Spirit whose key was held guarded until he, _**Naruto**_ , could find a worthy mage to wield his Key as well as the other keys in his possession which he swiped from a woman he interrogated through _*_ _ **cough**_ _*_ special means Anko forced him to perfect every time he was sent to her by Tsunade.

"They're fun to play with...

... yeah! Thanks for introducing them to us Naruto-nee-chan!"

And Scorpio wasn't the only Spirit he acquired.

Naruto glanced to his right to see who spoke: a pair of blue haired, gender opposite twins with the appearances of children, _Gemi_ and _Mini_ , aka _Gemini_ once fused together. The corner of his lips curved up in a smile.

"I see, that's good."

"We are!" Scorpio declared, striking a ridiculous pose. "So, what do you have for us? Yeah!"

As for his relations with the Spirits, well, they were as any other relationship between good friends go. He understood that after a contract was enacted, they have to follow their masters wishes to the letter because it was their pride, they were supposed to be tools used for their master's personal gain but Naruto didn't see it like that because as far as he knew, all of these Spirits were people with feelings and emotions and thus they deserved to be treated as such, not as emotionless tools, especially to a master who did not appreciate their companionship.

Aries was an example of said Spirits, as were Scorpio and Gemini.

It was why he _liberated_ them from their previous masters… and he had a feeling that the impression he made on them was a reason they somewhat became attached to him, Aries much more than the other two though, and he had no doubt it was because of the hardships she had to go through as a Spirit under the contract of her former master.

"Well,

Naruto scratched his head.

"You're both going to have to see that for yourselves. I want you guys to shadow me and watch this girl I have with me work. Though I don't feel any sort of negative intentions from her, I still want to hear your opinions."

"Why?"

"Yeah, yeah, why Naruto-onee-chan?"

"She's a Celestial Spirit Wizard." Naruto replied, answering the twins' question. "I made a promise to you guys that I'll find a proper mage to wield you with, and with your help, I plan to keep it." He stated, earning a smile from Scorpio and Gemini, both who were no doubt equally touched by his care towards them and the rest of their kind as a whole. "So, if you're all doing this, you better take cover and watch," The blonde continued. "Cuz she's coming back."

"We are!"

And at that, a clone of Naruto appeared behind Gemini and Scorpio and grabbed their shoulders, before with them, it disappeared in a flash of yellow.

xxxxxxx

"Lo! This Lucy-chan, here for the mad service!"

Now with his fellow blonde standing a few feet away from him, Naruto stood in front of the gate leading into Everlue's gate with Lucy bending down in front of him while garbed in a very curve highlighting and fashionably revealing maid outfit: the reason she disappeared for awhile the moment they arrived here - she left to purchase and put on the maid outfit that she hoped would heighten her chance of getting employed as a 'staff' of this mansion.

"Is anybody home? I'm here about the recruitment!"

' _Get the attention of a perverted old man,'_ Naruto thought. _'Burn some book, get 2, 000, 000, and get Gemini and Scorpio a new home.'_ He stated, crossing his hands over his chest. _'Should be a synch… if nothing interrupts our mission.'_

 _* Rumble! * * Smash! * * CRASH! *_

"A maid recruit?"

"H-hai!"

xxxxxxx

"Look, it's Virgo-onee-chan!"

"Virgo? As in _Virgo the Maiden_?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

' _Well, at least now I know where she is.'_

xxxxxxx

"It seems that you came here because of the advertisement our master placed for maids." The now identified Virgo, a rather giant, large, and round pink haired woman, said, scaring Lucy with her appearance. "Unfortunately for you, master is the one who accepts the recruits. Master?"

 _* Rumble! * * Crash! *_

" _Boyoyo_ "

A second figure emerged from the ground, in a way similar to how Virgo emerged, except that in contrast to Virgo's appearance, this figure was a dwarf, and a suit-garbed man with a funny type of expression on his face that made Lucy wear a disgusted expression on hers.

"Did you call for me?"

The blonde female shuddered. He was so _ugly_... _disgusting_.

"Hmm, let's see."

The short man rubbed his chin, eying Lucy up and down with a studying gaze, and leaning behind the tree facing them with his back rested on it, Naruto stood on standby in case things were to go south anytime from now.

"Um, thanks for having me?"

Please, please, please just get this over with and hire me so that we can destroy that book.

The short man turned around with a scoff.

"No way, go home ugly."

Shocked to her bones, Lucy's body froze as her mind kept replaying the word 'ugly' over and over again, unmoving as she was effortlessly picked up like an irritating cloth by Virgo's rather 'stubby' fingers.

"You heard the master. Go on home, ugly."

The short man grinned.

"Understand?"

He struck a pose, leering, as he placed his hands on his hips...

"For a person as magnificent as myself…"

 _* Rumble! * * Crash! *_

…and out of the ground behind him, bursting out in a mole like manner, similar to how he and Virgo erupted from the ground, were four female – if you could call them all that – figures, all wearing maid outfits similar to what Virgo was wearing.

The man shamelessly basked in the attention he was receiving.

"…only beautiful girls will do!"

"Oh, master!"

Something inside of Lucy broke.

"You're so wonderful!"

"Master you're super cool!"

And from where he was stalking/hiding, Naruto didn't need to be a genius to see how this was affecting Lucy - which was bad for the mission - so pulling up a fast acting smoke bomb with a special knock out mixture and tossing it on the ground, he acted quickly and – for added effect of his drug – physically knocked out everyone that wasn't Lucy with a well-placed nerve attack, and before Virgo could even put up a fight, he pulled out his strongest batch of ninja wire and wrapped it around her tightly - all of this he did in a split second - and by the time the smoke dispersed into the clouds, a pile of bodies were seen on the ground with a moaning Virgo tied up in a way she liked, much to Naruto's shuddering irritation.

"Whoa!"

And as Naruto looked up from shaking Lucy awake, while Virgo's moaning form had disappeared to the Celestial Spirit World, he saw two figures hovering on the air, with one figure - the smaller one with wings on its back - supporting the other one who wore an expression of naught excitement… two figures he knew were coming from a mile away.

 _Natsu and Happy._

"Oi Naruto! Why didn't you tell me you were a Ninja?!"

"Aye!"

The two new arrivals touched down front of the blonde pair as Naruto helped Lucy up as she woke and got her bearings.

"Happy, Natsu?" The blonde female asked, as she stood up. Last thing she remembered was…"Wait, why's Natsu here?"

"You heard her," Naruto added, frowning, "What are you doing here, Salamander?"

Natsu grinned, but Happy raised his paw. "Aye!" The anthropomorphic cat spoke, focusing the attention on him. "Natsu here was bored and decided to do a mission with Lucy, but Mirajane said that Lucy already selected a mission and since the one Natsu was looking for was already taken, Natsu just decided to search for Lucy himself and tag along on Lucy's mission." He explained. "I just tagged along."

"What he said." Natsu added, cleaning his ears in boredom before shaking his head, and getting up to the blonde male's face. "Naruto! For not telling me that you're a ninja, when we get back to the guild, fight me!"

"..."

"…"

"…"

"No."

Natsu face vaulted.

A few moments later, Naruto had tied up Everlue and his crew, before placing them within a well worded rune that prevents any of them from escaping or calling for help, even if they managed to wake up from the sleep spell ( **1** ) he placed them under.

"Anyways…"

The blonde male looked at Lucy, who was busy kicking the unconscious Everlue who was tied up and placed next to his equally tied up maids, while ignoring the pouting Natsu who was glaring at the blonde male for refusing his demand for a match.

Happy was standing next to pouting Natsu.

"Lucy, since Plan A was a bust, looks like we're gonna have to resort to Plan B: 'Breaking and Entry'." The blonde male continued, pocketing Virgo's key next to Aries' for future purposes. "And since Everlue is already knocked out, de-weaponised, and since most of his forces are here with him, I say Plan B is looking pretty solid right now."

Said female huffed, giving Everlue one final kick to the groin. "Whatever, I don't care." She stated, tossing her hair over her shoulder, before crossing her hands over her chest. "As long as we're done with this irritating bastard soon, then I'm up for anything."

The blonde male glanced at the first-generation fire dragon slayer. "Natsu," He continued. "Since you aren't initially part of this mission, you're _**not**_ gonna get anything out of the mission pay me and Lucy get for completing this mission."

"Whatever I don't care." Natsu stated, before he grinned, pounding a flaming fist to his palm. "As long as I get to burn something then I'm good."

"Good, as long as you understand…"

Naruto grabbed Natsu and Lucy's shoulder, before sending a subtle glance at his clone and the spirits hiding.

"Let's go find that book and burn it."

And with that said, the three disappeared in a golden flash leaving behind a confused Happy, who moments later, was picked up by the blonde who appeared in the same flash without the pair of guild members, before he disappeared once more, a move mimicked moments later by the clone standing by Scorpio and Gemini, leaving the knocked out Everlue and his maid service outside the mansion alone.

 _(Time Skip…)_

A day later, we see a very happy and excited Lucy sitting on a bar stool conversing with a kindly smiling Mira who was washing the dishes.

"And then what happened?"

"Well after Natsu was done throwing up, we searched for the book in Everlue's mansion. There was a bit of trouble of course, but after Natsu took care of it, we completed our mission and got a huge bonus for doing so well, and look!"

Lucy pulled out two new Gold Keys from her pocket and showed it to Mira, who blinked, cutely tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Ara?"

"Thanks to Naruto," Lucy said, grinning. "Not only am I a million jewels richer, I made two new friends!" She stated, looking fondly at the two keys given to her by said blonde in question. "I don't care what people say about him," She glanced over to where Naruto was sitting on his own - like the day before, even reading the same book as before - and smiled. "I think he's great!"

"Wow," Mira, having spotted Lucy's look, smiled. "You guys seem to have gotten along well, haven't you?"

"Yup." Lucy chirped. Sure Natsu brought her to her dream guild, but it was nothing compared to the gift Naruto offered her after they received their reward for completing the mission, but that didn't mean that she wasn't in the least bit suspicious as to why Naruto had said gift in the first place, especially when like her, _he_ was a Celestial Spirit Mage.

"However I'm still surprised that even with Natsu…" Mira resumed washing the dishes, her smile still on her pretty face. "You guys didn't break anything. What happened?"

Lucy scratched the back of her head, with a sheepish smile. "Believe me, it's not because of the lack of trying." She stated. "Because if it wasn't for the fact that the mission was already halfway done by the time Natsu had arrived, I'm sure things would've been different."

"Good point."

"Honestly? I wouldn't mind doing some more missions with Naruto." Lucy stated, stretching. "At least I can rely on him to get things done without being destroyed. I'll be able to save a lot of money and this last mission proved it."

"You _like_ him."

"..."

"..."

Lucy's deadpanned expression was pretty visible to those who weren't looking.

"Why the hell did you have to roll your tongue like that?"

Her question was answered by a kind eye smile from Mira.

"Whatever, I'm going to see if they're any good missions I can do with Naruto."

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto was speaking with Kurama in his mindscape.

"So what do you think?"

" **Honestly? I don't care either way, but if I did, I'd say that you're better off having that fire lizard brat as a teammate, or that Ice fool. At least they seem know how to hold themselves in a life or death battle.** "

They were host and the bijuu pair were talking about the idea of teammates. Naruto had proposed the option of having Lucy as a Teammate to his long time friend and partner and was waiting on his opinion, which he got, but still...

"A little _'harsh'_ don't you think?"

" **You asked for my opinion and that's what you're getting.** " Kurama stated, rolling his eyes. " **Besides, I thought you would've used that 'magic' of yours to wipe her mind of you using your powers like you did with all those other people.** "

"Oh believe me I wanted to."

" **And yet you didn't… why?** "

"Well that's because," Naruto frowned. "I somehow get the feeling that while not as Natsu is, this one is special… like she's meant to play some important role in this world and I get the feeling that me being her teammate is the right step to take. I just don't know why."

" **You make it sound like you're some sort of 'prophet'.** "

"Please," Naruto snorted. "I barely managed to make it through the one prophecy that hanging over my head, I don't need to be involved in another." He stated. "It's just way too much work if you ask me."

" **Then why did you give her those keys?** "

"I…"

Naruto paused.

 _That was a good question._

He was able to form a contract with Aries easily enough but for some reason, he wasn't able to do so with Scorpio and Gemini. It was like something was blocking him from forming said contract in question.

He looked at the key in his hands.

Naruto's frown deepened.

 _Virgo's key._

Would trying to form a contract with her fail like it did with Scorpio and Gemini?

"I don't know…"

" **Well whatever the case may be, I say the lizard is still a better choice for you.** "

Naruto crossed his hands over his chest.

"I just hope Juvia isn't going to do anything crazy to drive this one away."

Kurama snorted.

" **We both know** _ **that**_ **will never happen.** "

And the sad thing was, Kurama was right.

* * *

 _End._

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Celestial Spirit Magic, Mind Magic, Writing Magic, Shadow Clones, Base Rasengan, Hiraishin… and the few unnamed powers Naruto's improvisation managed to create… wow, even without the full use of his Chakra, this version of Naruto is still quite the versatile fighter and he always will be... Now, for the case of his Chakra; as he enchanted the Jutsu, _**Chaos Control**_ , Naruto was pulled into the event horizon forced open by the Jutsu's power however the journey through the horizon isn't as smooth as CW-Barry's journey through the Speed Force Portal he creates by running. Sure he moves through a tunnel but as he does that, his body was slowly being torn apart from the inside and by the time he reached the wall separating his reality from others it was badly damaged, and even more so when he forced himself through the wall… an event that induced a Big Bang that gave birth to the Fairy Tail universe. You can imagine how damaged his insides would be from that.

Kurama was the only thing keeping his body from falling apart.

* * *

 **Status:** Naruto may've been the cause of the birth of the Fairy Tail universe, well this story's version of it, but that doesn't mean that he'll achieve godly status immediately. It just means that he's in a higher plane of Existence than those of the Fairy Tail universe he's in right now with his strength as high as say… a high-level jounin from his universe which is a lot, compared to the mages residing in Fiore. He'll get his God Status Back, believe me, but at the moment, like with the Z-fighters and Beerus, the Mages of Earthland can't feel Naruto's magical power.

Yin-Kurama's status will be explained eventually in the meantime, be sure to comment and subscribe to this story and my profile for those who haven't, if you want to get updated on the latest stories I post.

* * *

 **Power:** Although it may seem that he's depowered without his Chakra flowing properly, Naruto is still very much strong. He may be sharing a similar status to Rock Lee however note, that this only happened _after_ he's received all of his Chakra upgrades and augmentation so you can put him up to at most, high Jounin level right now, as in you can compare him with someone like say War Kakashi, or maybe even A. Just place him somewhere in the middle of those two as he still has his Six Paths Sage Chakra with him, as it's now his Base Chakra, which means that entering Sage Mode with this base would only improve it's qualities even further.

Oh...

And because he was focused on other things, that doesn't mean that he never devoted the remainder of his time to training because he did that. How do you think he mastered the Hiraishin jutsu up to where it is now?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Peace._


End file.
